veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom James
Thomas James is an American politician who served as a U.S. Senator from Connecticut for two terms from 2001 to 2013. James was the nominee for his party for Vice President of the United States in the 2016 presidential election. Elected to the Senate in 2000, James has a reputation for being straightforward and honest but is willing to bend the rules in order to obtain what he wants. In July 2016, Selina Meyer announced that she had selected James to be her vice presidential running mate in the 2016 presidential election, and the 2016 Democratic National Convention nominated him. The electoral college tied, resulting in a contingent election, where Laura Montez was chosen to act as President over James before the house votes for President again. After the election, James became the C.E.O. of Jamestown Capital. In March 2019, he announced his candidacy in the 2020 presidential election. He withdrew his candidacy the following year. He is a member of the Democratic Party. James is portrayed by actor Hugh Laurie and makes his first appearance in Convention. Description James has a reputation for being straightforward and honest but is willing to bend the rules in order to obtain what he wants. James does have several unpopular opinions such as believing that a spree shooter who turns out to be an ex-Marine is a victim as well, a view he accidentally lets slip to public backlash. He also believes in the legalization of all drugs though he is careful to keep this opinion to himself in order to maintain his political career. James has one son who was a war hero who was injured overseas and suffered some sort of spinal injury. At the time when Selina asks him to join her on the ticket as her vice-president he is returning to politics after a four-year absence, presumably time he took off to take care of his son. U.S. Senate (2001 - 2013) Prior to serving in the Senate, Tom served in the House of Representatives. In 2000, James was elected to the Senate. He was sworn in on January 3, 2001. Early into his first term, Tom and Selina, both senators, would share a sexually charged moment after the "Sharply debate", which Tom would later refer to as "the night of the green shoes". Tom ran for re-election in the 2006 midterm elections and won. He would be sworn into his second term in 2007. Tom left politics and would not seek re-election in order to take care of his son, Ryan, who was injured overseas while fighting in the military. 2016 vice presidential campaign James makes his first appearance at the 2016 Party Convention. Amy Brookheimer is the first to suggest him as Selina Meyer's VP pick after Doyle leaves, in response to O'Brien picking a Latina as his VP. Selina is reluctant to choose him leading to Amy's nervous breakdown and resignation as campaign manager. Selina does eventually ask James to join her and he accepts. Selina later reveals that the reason she was reluctant to pick James was because they almost slept together twelve years earlier and she believes there is sexual tension between them, something James seems unaware of. James however proves a popular and well-liked running-mate causing Selina to get jealous. Despite his easy-going persona, James shows hints of being a ruthless politician. He encourages Ben to destroy Selina's unpopular Families First Bill so that they can win the election and later lies about his level of knowledge in Testimony. On the night of the election, he comforts Selina when she wonders whether she'll win the election, but when it looks more likely that she will win he tries to use his status within the campaign to secure roles as Treasury Secretary which Selina is vehemently against. After a tied election reveals that there is a possibility he could become president, he disregards Selina and goes to speak to the crowds at her rally. He later asks her to be his Vice President if he does become president. Following the tied election, James and Selina's relationship becomes more adversarial. In order to make him less popular with the public Selina names him Economy Czar and tasks him with dealing with the struggling economy. Despite not wanting the role James does take his job seriously. In C**Tgate, James tries to persuade Selina to bail out the bank belonging to her CEO boyfriend Charlie Baird, despite the fact that it will be political suicide, as it is the right move for the country. He is ultimately unsuccessful. In Congressional Ball, it is revealed that James has been working behind the scenes in order to manipulate congressmen to abstain from voting, something that could ensure that he becomes president. When Selina confronts him he inadvertently admits that he was jealous of Selina's ex-boyfriend Charlie Baird and when pushed reveals that he does remember almost having sex with Selina twelve years earlier. After a heated argument he and Selina have sex. In Kissing Your Sister, it is revealed that James was successful in convincing enough members of congress to abstain from voting to push the vote to the Senate, a plan put into action due to his resentment over Selina making him Economy Czar. In footage from Catherine Meyer's documentary, it is shown he also colluded with Speaker Jim Marwood and Sidney Purcell with such plans. However, in Inauguration, after he and Selina broker a deal in which she becomes vice president, the Senate votes for Laura Montez making her president, something engineered by Andrew Doyle. He is last seen saying goodbye to Selina after Montez's swearing-in ceremony, telling her that he plans to start a billion dollar hedge-fund. Subsequent activities In the year following the loss, Tom does follow through with his intention to start a multimillion dollar hedge-fund, opening Jamestown Capital. He also writes a book titled Investing With a Conscience. In Blurb, Selina visits Tom, who is now the C.E.O. of Jamestown Capital. He asks Selina not to mention that they had sex in her memoir, as he is newly married to his much younger wife, Alethia James, who is pregnant with their child. Selina agrees only to discover that the real reason James asked her not to reveal their fling was because he used it as material in his own memoir. Tom would go on to attend the Selina Meyer's portrait unveiling on July 13, 2018, which coincided with the 2018 government shutdown. He and Selina shared a moment in the red room, with both acknowledging the chemistry that exists between them. 2020 presidential campaign See also: Tom James presidential campaign, 2020 Tom James decides to run for president, mounting a campaign in competition with Selina and several other candidates for the Democratic nomination. At a weekend held by a big donor where he and Selina are competing for an endorsement, Tom admits that he loves Selina. While Selina believes that he did so to distract her from a speech she was about to give, Tom later tells her his feelings are real and he was inspired to confess because of a heart attack he had, which was covered up. Despite his confession Selina later learns that he is having an affair with his deputy campaign manager, Michelle York. In Pledge, Selina goads Tom into teaming up with her to take down rising star Kemi Talbot, asking him to break the promise she issued for all the candidates to run issue based campaigns. Tom tries to double cross Selina by not only revealing she was the source of the Kemi information but also by bringing up her heart attack. When Selina manages to overcome his attacks and triumph at the debates he is disappointed. Despite coming in third place in New Hampshire, Tom withdrew his candidacy while campaigning in South Carolina. However, due to the Draft James movement that emerged following his withdrawal, he later re-enters the presidential race in Veep during the brokered 2020 Democratic National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. However, this resurgence is also swiftly halted by Selina Meyer, who convinces his Chief of Staff Michelle York (whom he was having an affair with) to bring accusations of sexual harassment against him, claiming he used his position of power to manipulate her into a sexual relationship. Later life Following the scandal regarding Tom sexually harassing his former chief of staff Michelle York, it is unlikely that Tom would have been elected to any positions in his later years. James attended the funeral of Selina Meyer in 2045. The funeral program listed Tom James as being a Secretary of State. It is unclear whether or not this was intentional or a mistake. If it was intentional, this would mean it was possible that Tom served as Secretary of State during the presidency of Kemi Talbot or Richard Splett. Gallery 406-3.jpg 507-10.jpg CUhLVv2UAAASZ17.jpg-large.jpeg 960-1.jpg Ep38-ss05-1920.jpg Download (4).jpg Appearances * Convention * Storms and Pancakes * Mommy Meyer * B/ill * Testimony * Election Night * Morning After * Nev-AD-a * Mother * Thanksgiving * C**Tgate * Congressional Ball * Kissing Your Sister * Inauguration * Blurb * Iowa * Discovery Weekend * Pledge * South Carolina * Veep (episode) Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Presidential Candidates Category:Senators Category:Democrats Category:Season 4 Characters